Final Days
by Odiceron
Summary: It’s in the name but what we’ve spent the last 8 years fight for. Chapter 4 Up.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Final Days

Author: Odiceron

Dislcaimer: I don't own a god damn thing; If I did things would have turned out a lot differently.

Spoilers: None in this chapter

Pairings: J/S (Sorry can't help it) T/Other (Istraa) D/? (I need to be able to have some fun)

Summary: It's in the name but what we've spent the last 8 years fight for.

"Off-world activation, repeat Off-world activation" blares out across the lower levels of the SGC, guard's race towards the embarkation room. General O'Neill walks down the stairs as his team assembles in the control room.

"Who is it now?" Jack calls from the bottom of the stairs

"What's wrong sir?"

"Nothing Carter, just no teams are due back and for some reason I don't have a good feeling about..."

"Sir it's the Tok'ra" the gate technician interrupts him

After a few seconds pause jack turns his head slowly towards the sergeant

"Thanks Walter" comes the sarcastic reply

Everyone in the control room suppresses a smile as Jack storms out of the control room mumbles curses

In the gate room Anise/Freya, Jacob Carter/Selmac and Garshaw all walk through the event horizon and proceed down the ramp.

"Hey guys what can we do for you?"

"Greeting General O'Neill", "O'Neill", "Hey Jack" come the replies from the 3 Tok'ra assembled at the bottom of the ramp.

"Dad, hey" Sam walks forward and embraces her father. While the other members of SG-1 file into the Gate room

Jacob turns from his daughter to Jack

"Well Jack, I think you are finally going to retire"

"Jacob if this is about you wanting my job please go ahead"

"No Jack not that" Jacob replies with a smirk

"We should continue this discussion else where" Booms Garshaw in the deep metallic tones of a symbiote"

"Ok, to the briefing room" Jack say's with suspicion as everyone files out towards the upper level

"Are you sure?" Daniel's voice is full of hesitation as he leans into the table.

"We are quite sure, We are reluctant to test it as if we did it could cost the Jaffa there lives but if we can find some volunteers then this weapon may be able to finally assist us in the final defeat of the go' auld" Garshaw replies her metallic voice with hints of excitement

"Ok, Carter you want to explain" Jack answers where both Carters present heads jump up

"Well sir if I understand correctly, the Tok'ra have gone even further in designing their poison, essentially it only targets mature symbiotes. The fact that mature symbiotes have total control over their hosts means the symbiote directly absorbs the new version of the poison. Where as with Jaffa it is transferred through the individual to the symbiote allowing for it to be filtered out through the humanoid physiology of

the Jaffa"

Jack sits there merely blinking, "It will only kill Goa'uld sir, not Jaffa" Sam adds.

"Thank you" Jack smiles and nods his head turning to the three Tok'ra sat on the left side of the table with SG1 sitting opposite jack at the top

"What are your plans?" The question directed at Jacob hoping to get a straight answer

"Simple, we hit the main home worlds and supply outposts for all the system lords, killing off any one who could potentially take over."

"What of the ones residing ships and are not present on there home worlds" Teal'c contributes

"Considering the power vacuum this will create we believe locating those remaining should not prove difficult and can be removed by similar means" Freya answers, her host remaining silent

"Why are you telling us this?" Sam eager to learn why the Tok'ra are allowing them in on this massive plan when they had left out the fact there plans for the new version of the poison.

"See this is the tricky part" Jacob answers his daughter in a very reluctant manner...


	2. Chapter 2

Spoilers: 405 Divide and Conquer,

Author's notes: I have this placed just after 810 Endgame so Threads etc haven't happened. This one is also mainly dialogue.

"Jacob..." Jack sits forward trying to pres the need for specifics out of the older man

The older man turns his attention to the Man before him. He had always admired Jack; he knew the man's history and knew he would do anything for his country, even distasteful things which would never see the light of day. Even after the dark things the man had done for his country he still saw the good in the human race which was worth fighting for, something he knows can be difficult to find at times.

"Jack, this is our best chance to wipe them out entirely"

"What's the catch?"

"If this new poison works it will wipe out all Mature symbiotes it comes into contact with"

Daniel's head rises from the folder he is studying "Including the Tok'ra"

"Exactly same as with the older poison, there is no difference in the physiology between Goa'uld and Tok'ra for this reason we can't be the ones to deploy it. Anyone attempting to do so would almost surely be killed"

"And this is where we come in" Jack finally realising the reason the Tok'ra have come for this little visit

"What about VX Rockets, the trust used those to distribute the older poison on several worlds while they had our gate" Sam glances across the Tok'ra in front of her, and frowns noticing her fathers head dip

"We are aware of that Colonel Carter, however this new poison is not as easily spread in an oxygen atmosphere if it was to be distributed through your projectile rockets it would merely disperse too thin to be of any use" Selmac voice is clear, metallic and to the point.

"So what? SG Teams sneak onto Goa'uld occupied worlds release this poison in places where we hope it kills the snake heads off?"

All 3 Tokra heads dart to Jack

"Whoops, Sorry but you get my point it would be risking our teams"

"In the hope of releasing the galaxy from thousands of years of Goa'uld oppression" Anise finally speaks for the first time, making jack physically shift in his seat still not comfortable around the woman after the unusual turn of events

"Jack I understand how you feel about intentionally putting SG Teams in hostile environments but this is the only plan we have come up with" Jacob begins to plead

"I can't authorise this, without talking to the president first, and he will want to know for definite if this new poison works"

"I will speak with the rebel Jaffa, see how many of will volunteer for this experiment" Teal'c answers with hope in his voice

"We shall take our leave now and await your reply" Garshaw and the other Tok'ra rise from their chairs

"Dad can't you stay?"

"Sorry kiddo, gotta go win a war" Jacob replies to his daughter with a smirk on his face

"I see no reason why you have to return now Jacob, consider yourself on I believe you Tau'ri call it 'vacation' until a decision has been reached."

"Thanks Garshaw" Jacob smiles and walks to the door with his daughter

"Well I've got a phone call to make, Daniel show these guys out for me"

Jack turns and walks into his office closing the door behind him as Daniel leads the Tok'ra to the Gate room

"So when's the wedding?"

"Dad?"

"Come on I've been sitting across a table from you all afternoon you think I haven't noticed that" Jacobs points at Sam's hand

"Oh yeah, Pete"

"Sam is everything alright? Normally a fiancée and an upcoming wedding isn't something anyone forgets"

"Yeah everything's fine dad"

"Sam I may spend most of my time on the other side of the galaxy but I can still tell when something's bothering you"

"It's nothing dad really" Sam trying as hard as can to end the line of questioning about her fiancée and upcoming wedding

"Sam..."

"Dad please"

Jacobs head lowers and rises again signalling Selmac taking control

"Forgive me interruption colonel carter but the does appear to be something bothering you, and it is only out of concern Jacobs and myself that the question is being raised"

"Thanks for the concern both of you but I just don't want to talk about it..."

"But the is something bothering you concerning your betrothed"

"Pete and me, it's complicated"

"Love always is Colonel Carter"

"I know it's just, ah never mind anyway what have you two got planned while you're here"

Selmac allows Jacob to take control symbolised by the lowering of Jacobs head.

"So the is a problem between you and Pete?"

"Dad" Sam's voice is stern and does not falter signalising that her father should proceed no further

"Alright fine" throwing his hands up defensively sensing his daughter is about to go on the attack

In Jacks office, Jack is sat behind his desk on the red phone outlining the Tok'ra plan to the president.

"Yes sir, I agree it's the best chance to do some serious damage, and with this new specialised method of delivery it would mean less collateral damage"

A pause for the president's response

"Yes sir, I will give the go ahead and have the Tok'ra conduct there experiments and get the results back to you... oh and sir I have a request"

A pause for the president's response

"I would like to reassume command of SG1, if the experiments are a success and they go into the field to disperse the poison"

A pause for the president's response

"Yes sir, I realise you will need to consult Hammond but I would seriously like you to consider this option"

A pause for the president's response

"Thank you sir"

Jack hung up the phone feel relieved; it was not that he did not trust Sam... Carter... Colonel Carters abilities, or that of SG1s it was that if this was going to be the start of the final blows to the Goa'uld he wanted to be there on the front line to see there downfall after the suffering he had seen and been forced to endure in his 7 years in the field.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Enter"

Daniel walks in with a folder under one arm and a customary cup of coffee in the other hand

"Jack, I've just been going over SG-5s report of from P6C-234 I was wondering while everything has yet to be decided could I..."

"No"

"But Jack I would only need a..."

"No"

"But I could just..."

"No"

Teal'c walks up to the open door and stands there to observe the interaction

"What if I only..."

"No"

"Couldn't I join SG13 on P..."

"No"

"Why the hell not"

"Cause I said No"

"And who put you in... Never mind"

A smile appeared on Jacks face, while watching the younger man sulk in the chair turns and sees Teal'c eyes going between him and Daniel

"Danny-boy"

Daniel head slowly rose

"You and Teal'c have a go for a recon of P6C-234 you embark at 1500 and you've got 5 hours, if you're not back at 2000 I'm locking out your iris code"

"Thanks Jack" Daniel jumps up beaming a smile and walks right into Teal'c spilling his coffee and dropping his folder

"Sorry Teal'c didn't see you there" kneeling down to pick up the folder

"Indeed" in the same monotone voice he always uses as he steps around him into Jacks office

"Teal'c how is word with the rebellion?"

"And?"

"I have come back with 10 volunteers they are more then willing to submit to the

Experiments"

"Excellent, you heard about your mission with Daniel"

"Very well"

"That's the spirit Teal'c"

Both Jack and Teal'c rise but just as Jack is about to walk out of the office the phone rings.

"Ah well duty calls, wish the Jaffa my best and say Goodbye to the Tok'ra for me"

Teal'c gives his customary nod of the had and departs the briefing room

Jack sits down and reaches for his phone as a knock on the other door to his office interrupts him

"Enter" he raises his hand to quietly wave whoever is there in as he answers the phone

"Hello... Yeah... sure that's not a problem... have it put in storage on 17...ok bye"

Jacob and since walked into the office and sat down in front of Jack

"Jacob any word from the Tok'ra" Jack now giving his full attention to the General

"Not yet, I'm here about something else"

"Such as..."

"Sam"

"What's wrong with carter?" instantly reaching for the phone to ring the infirmary and give out whatever unlucky nurse was on duty a earful about how he hadn't been informed if something was wrong with his 2IC

"Nothing, she is fine. Well in the physical sense"

"Jacob?" Jack replies slowly and cautiously unsure where this is going

"I don't know Jack, something is bothering her and she won't talk to me about it"

"How do you know something is bothering her if she won't talk?"

"I asked when the wedding was and she looked at me confused it wasn't until I pointed at the ring on her finger that she remembered"

"Its Carter she was probably more focused on one of her doo-hickeys"

"Jack I know my daughter the is something going on and I can't get it out of her, you're her CO"

"I can't force her to talk to me about her private life Jacob"

"No but your also her friend you've known her for 8 years you're served next to her, hell you've nearly died together, scratch that you have died together"

"Yeah but its carter if she doesn't want to talk about it, she wont"

"All I'm asking if you try"

"Alright, how about we all go out for dinner tonight? My treat?"

"Are you kidding, my pension is sitting in a bank somewhere earning interest my treat? Where are Daniel and Teal'c"

"Daniel was prattling on about some rocks he wanted to go see, so I sent him to a planet where he could lose himself for a few hours he will be back at 8 tonight. How about 10 O'malleys?"

"Aren't you banned from there after Anise's First visit?"

"We were until I got promoted to General and had a party there for the entire staff of the SGC, they changed there minds when they realised how many people, and how

many marines were going"

Both men smiled and stood sharing a knowing glance

"I hope you get it out of her jack, she's really got me worried"

"I will try my best Jacob no promises"

As Jacob left Jack closed the door and sat down behind his desk. How the hell was he going to get Sam to talk about Pete to him? Hell how was he going to talk about Sam marrying Pete to Sam?

_Author's Foot Note: Be warned this story is a fix on many little things that happened over the years that I think made things worse so I will try and note little changes people will pick up on._


	3. Chapter 3

Spoilers:

Authors Notes: This Chapter will be very short, I need feedback/reviews so I know what people think of how the characters are acting, if it's not right then please say so.

He had walked around this level three times, and every time he found somewhere else to go. Every time he neared her 'domain' he prayed for the klaxons to go off or someone to page him, anything, but not once did it come so he had to think up his own reasons to turn around. Now on his third trip he decided he had to do it. 'Come on Jack, you've braved armies, stared down Goa'ulds bent on galactic domination and you can handle one Lt Colonel' that was the third time he had thought that and every time it always follow 'Yeah heard that before, didn't I need to go...' but now he was going to suck it up and do what he had to do as her friend, not just her CO.

He turned around and walked into her lab cautiously, and knocked on the door frame, knowing that just walking in can cause her to jump and damage some do-hickeys, which usually only gets her in a very bad mood.

"Yeah?" Carter calls while her head is hiding underneath a naquada reactor

"Carter?" Jacks slowly moves opposite her

"Sir" Sam's head shoots up narrowly missing the generator

"Relax Carter; I'm not here to chase you up on another report"

"Sir I handed..."

"Carter... I'm kidding"

Sam smiles, glancing down at the generator

"Watcha doing?"

A grin tweaks the corners of Sam's lips

"Well sir, I have been studying the generator technology comparing it with nequadria and plutonium and the current generator that runs the base, I believe that in a few weeks I may be able to run the entire base off a small nequadria generator cutting down the SGC budget considerably considering it costs nearly a million dollars to turn the lights on I thought if I could implement these into the day to day running of the SGC I could..."

"Carter!"

Sam stops and smiles, her plan working quite nicely. Jack noticing the smile pulls a mock glare at her before breaking out into his own smile realising what she did.

"Feel like talking?"

"Nope"

"Can I make it an order?"

"Nope"

"Can I try and pry you with Jell-O?"

"Nope"

"Can I take you to dinner?"

"No... What?"

Just before Jack can answer the klaxons start blaring and "Off-World Activation" booms over the base wide speakers.

"Oh well duty calls" Jack jumps up and hurries out of the lab before Sam has a chance to respond

What the hell are you thinking Jack, Cursing himself all the way to the control room, he hadn't realised what he was doing, he guessed if she was saying nope to everything he might as well throw that in there, and another bright idea from one Jonathan O'Neill everyone, hey maybe the Asguard should ask him for dumb ideas, he seems to have enough.

"Who is it?" Jack asked as he jumped up the stairs at the back of the control room rounding the star map, Sam hot his heels.

"Bra'tacs IDC sir"

"Thank you Sergeant, open the iris"

The iris grinded open in its usual manner and Bra'tac stepped through, while Jack and Sam both walk into the Gate room.

"Bra'tac what you doing here?"

"I have come to speak with Teal'c"

"He's not here; he is on a mission, something we can do for you?"

"Can you please inform Teal'c that I am volunteering for the experiment?"

"What?"

"It is my choice O'Neill"

"Bra'tac why?" Sam jumps in her voice filled with compassion and fear

"I have chosen to replace one of the younger warriors in the experiment"

"Why?" Jack staring the old man down

"I have fought many battles O'Neill if this experiment does not work, I will know I died in the fight against the Goa'uld in a more important battle then any ever fought, one that could lead to the destruction of their entire existence" Bra'tacs voice filled with pride his voice echoing around the Gate room.

"And let me guess you wont reconsider" jack states in a matter of fact tone knowing what the reply will be

"It is my choice one I make freely and happily"

"Teal'c won't be back for a few hours, would you like to stay here until he returns"

"No, I had hoped to go to the Tok'ra base immediately"

"Ok, well send you there now if you want"

Bra'tac nods his head and extends his arm to Jack who returns the gesture clutching his arm, Bra'tac then moves and embraces Sam in a hug, While Jack turns and instructs the Gate technician to dial the Tok'ra base.

The gate begins to dial and Bra'tac is standing facing Jack and Sam

"Good luck old man"

Bra'tac smiles and bows his head at his friends

"I wish you the two of luck on your journey, and you will see me again"

"We better" Sam retorts with a grin

As Bra'tac turns and walks through the gate, Sam turns to Jack

"Sir, can I speak with you in your office?"

"Sure let's go"

They walk up to Jacks office, both deep in their own thought. As they enter the office through the briefing room, Jack sits down in his chair and Sam walks in closes the door and drops the blind to the window showing into the briefing room. They are now as alone as they could be in the world's most secret military base.

_Authors Notes: Sorry I know its short my brain just doesn't want to work tonight. I will try and update a lot more soon. _


	4. Chapter 4

"Carter?" Jack notices Sam closes the blinds

"I need to talk to you sir"

"Ok have a seat, I'm all ears" Jack states as he sits back in his chair 'Thank god, I had no idea how to start this off'

Sam sat down in one of the chairs in front of Jack and stared at the carpet

"Anytime Carter"

"Sorry sir, It's just I think I'm compromised sir"

Jack sat there staring at her, He noticed the over formality of her statement. He also noticed the pain in her eyes. That cop was as good as dead! After a few more seconds silence Jack finally found his voice

"Are you kidding, a top notch soldier like you"

"Sir please..." Sam sighs in relief knowing she has to tell her story "I am distracted, I cannot focus. I feel that I cannot do my job properly and I cannot command SG1"

"Carter will you stop it" Jack raises his voice normally reserved for Airmen who get in his way when he hasn't had coffee.

Sam's head shoots up at his tone, pleading with her eyes for him to let it go but knowing he won't.

"Carter please, what's made you think this?"

"Sir I just feel I cannot perform my duties anymore"

Sighs realising he isn't going to get anything out of her this way Jack decides to take a separate approach

"Sam, talk to me please"

Sam sits in the chair slightly shocked at his use of her name, realising that he is pleading with her

"Sir" Jack gives her a stern look indicating it isn't that type of conversation, he wasn't pressing her for information as her commanding officer, he was pleading with her as her friend to talk to him.

"Ok Jack..." His name sounding foreign to them both, and realising that the conversation had started and had to be finished "My personal life is conflicting with my duty and I believe it is clouding my judgment"

"I take it this is about... Pete"

Just as Jack got the name out the klaxons blared and "Off-World Activation" went out across the lower levels of the base.

"Here we go again"

Jack jumps up and heads to the Control room quickly followed by Sam

"Who is it?" Jack asks he reaches the bottom of the metal stair case

"SG1's iris code sir" Walter replies in the normal tone which accompanies SG1's arrival

"Open the iris" Jack glances at his watch 1800 "2 hours early" he mutters to himself

"Medical team, sir?" Walter looks up to his commanding officer

"Hold that thought Walter" All eyes are on the event horizon

Teal'c comes through with his arm around Daniel as he hobbles down the ramp

"Doesn't look to bad, hold on the medical team" Jack states as he heads to meet them in the corridor

Sitting on a bed in the infirmary, as nurses tend to his foot Daniel explains to Jack why they returned early

"So in total, you fell over?"

"No Jack, I caught my foot on the ruins and twisted my ankle"

"Indeed he did, O'Neil" Teal'c adds, while Sam who is standing at Jacks side tries to suppress a grin at the most recent clumsy act which was all too common for the young archaeologist.

"And I thought you would be able to pick your way around a pile of rocks"

Daniel looks at Jack with eyes telling him he isn't in the mood for this kind of conversation, to which he only gets an innocent smile in return.

"He should be fine in a few days, he needs to keep the weight off his foot but he should be able to go off-world in a week or so"

"Thanks Doctor"

Jack was getting tired of all there temporary replacements, first that Doctor Brightman, now this Doctor Carmichael, he just wished good old Doc was here.

"So we will go debrief, Dinner in an hour Danny boy?"

Daniel rolls his eyes and lies down on the bed "Sure Jack"

"Excellent, Carter you want to go tell your dad that dinner plans have changed and get him to meet us?"

"Sure, Sir"

"Teal'c, Shall we" Indicating for them to head to the briefing room while Daniel got his leg sorted and Sam went to tell her dad of there plans for the evening

_Author's notes: Sorry about not updating School is proving hellish. I don't know how long it will be till I update again, just start bugging me if you get that desperate (not that you all would) and I will try and get more chapters out ASAP. _


End file.
